The Phantom Goes to Medieval Times
by MedievalAnt
Summary: Every second Raoul and Erik argue over everything. Now this is where it happens when they both could die.Find out what happens to Raoul and Erik at Medieval Times.Even though they diidn't like it they joust to the death for Christine.Enjoy the phantom!
1. Entering the Castle!

The Phantom Goes to Medieval Times

Note: While I was in Chicago for a week I was inspired to do this. Dungeons can be very inspiring if you let them.

Erik: Runs away in fear I want Christine!

Ant: Chases after Erik. Get back here fool; you must be in this fic.

Erik: Sure, I'll be in this fic, but get away from me.

Chapter 1: Entering the castle

(This is the Medieval Times show, not the 15th century)

Ant: sees a gift shop of phantom stuff. Where there are life size figures of Raoul, Erik, and Nadir. Then buy's them

Raoul: Climbs a ladder then jumps off the castle screaming wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone: Stares at him

Nadir: Put some clothes on.

Raoul: I have underwear on; it has a Blue's Clues paw print on it.

Erik: Where are we? This place is certainly not French.

Ant: In Chicago, half-wit. Were not even close to Paris.

Nadir: Evil! You got us up for this.

Ant: Yes, it was fun. You were in a gift shop so I thought it would be better with you.

Erik: Why?

Ant: Evil phantom!

Announcer: trumpets playing…. Here thy here thy were up here.

Everyone: has a crown on

Erik: doesn't like crowns

Raoul: What is this? I'am the princess.

Ant: Sure….

Here are more people with crowns on that represent red, black and white, green, blue, red and yellow, and yellow knights. They boo the other sections and they cheer for their own.

They walk past the owner who pulls them over.

Owner: Hold up! You ten did not pay. Get over here!

Erik: What's the price?

Owner: My calculations say $ 472.00. You will be black and white.

Erik: No, I'd prefer to be black. Just black

Owner: No stupid! The black and white section. Here are your crowns.

Raoul: Is there a chandelier?

Owner: No!

Nadir: Thank god.

Owner: Go ahead. Whispers freaks.

Ant: Come on.

Some more people came with us. They are Demon, Devil, Mom, Gale, Twelvy, and Anti- name. (Most of these people you don't know so ignore these names and enjoy the phantom!)

Nadir: runs back to the gift shop


	2. The Arena!

Chapter 2: The Arena

Twelvy: Where's my mom?

Ant: Over there by Erik.

Gale: Excuses me sir but there's a dress code. No mask. Take it off!

Erik: Get away from me!

Announcer: Everyone in the black and white, red and yellow sections walk through those doors and sit in your colored sections.

Raoul: The light it burns!

Anti- name: Mine!

Gale: Give me your cards.

King: Now who is hungry? I can't hear you. You're not hungry. Feed them food now!

Waitress: Cheer for your section and the two sections next to you, but mainly cheer for yours.

Raoul: Like this! Runs into a waiter holding millions of dollars worth of dishes.

Waiter: You idiot! Get away from me!

Princess: Will the idiot running into waiters in the black and white section please sit down?

Raoul: No! I want to be the princess!

Erik: You would make a perfect princess. Maybe they would let you tryout.

Gale: Eat your food and be quiet…

King: The tournament of games is about to begin everyone prepare yourself.

Everyone: Ok! What kind of food is this?

Gale: Eat it now! Finish it.

Waiter: Where's the idiot who owes me millions of dollars?

Erik: Get away from me! The idiot's right here.

Raoul: What I thought you were Christine…

Waiter: Fool! I'am male!

Erik: Are you sure?

Waiter: Yes! Why are you wearing a mask?

Ant: Because he has no face….

Twelvy: In the background he talks to Devil and Demon. Awesome let's find a way to get that mask!

Erik: I should kill you two. Points to Demon and Devil and kills them

Raoul: Aw man, I wanted to be killed.

Ant: That would make everyone's life better.

King: Whispering to security the masked freak is going to kill our guests. Get him out of here.

Female security: No way he's awesome.

King: Fine!

Twelvy: We must steal Erik's mask!

Everyone besides Erik: Yay!

King: ok then. The tournament is starting in one minute.


	3. The Tournament of Games

Chapter 3: The Tournament of Games

King: Let the tournament begin. The six knights of the Realm advance.

Raoul: I want to participate! I can be the pink knight! For you Christine!

Christine: 800 miles away I love you Raoul! Groans

Erik: What! I can do that! I'll be the black knight!

Princess: What are those two freaks doing?

Raoul: Christine!

Princess: I'am not Christine! My name is Elizabeth.

Raoul: I will be the champion! That means I can be the princess.

Erik: Don't you mean prince?

Raoul: No! I want to be the princess! I want to be the princess!

Red Knight: Oh great!

Black and white knight: More people to kill!

King: Fine let them compete. Knights, seize them! And get the mask!

Everyone: Take it off! Take it off!

Erik: Leave me alone, or I'll Punjab the princess!

King: gasps

Everyone: Wondering what's happening down in the arena.

King: Partner up! Red and green, Black and white, and red and yellow, blue and yellow. Looks like pink and black are together.

Raoul and Erik: No! (Scream last very long)

King: Shut up and work together.

Erik: I don't want to.

Raoul: I still get to be the princess right?

King: Ok then. Anyways, get the flag out of the trap. (The black and white knight and yellow knight missed. While Erik and Raoul missed the flags and went for the audience's flags instead.)

King: The next game is the flag toss.

(Every knight passed it correctly except for Raoul and Erik. They hit each other in the head. Each knight gets flowers expect Raoul.)

Raoul: talks to princess while riding on a horse. I want a flower!

Princess: Get away from me freak!

Raoul: Christine!

Princess: Don't ever call me Christine again!

King: The next game is the toss through rings.

(Every knight makes it expect for Raoul and Erik because they both threw their lances and hit each other in the eye.)

Note: They were stupid enough not to wear armor.

King: The combat and joust is about to begin shortly.


	4. Combat

Chapter 4: Combat 

King: Ladies and gentlemen it is about time for the joust and combat.

Mom: This is dangerous. Looks at Raoul and Erik

Ant: I want to tape this.

Gale: Fine be that way!

Princess: Start the events.

King: Ok first we will have the winner of the tournament of games. Black and White, choose your foe. Whispers Make sure it's one of those morons.

Black and white knight: Aw man, do I have to?

King: Fine. Point to anyone you want.

Princess: But it's rude to point.

Traitor: Shut up! This is getting good.

(The black and white knight points to the red and yellow knight.)

Everyone: Sweet!

King: Nice job black and white knight. Try again later red and yellow knight.

Princess: Shame on you all this is very bad.

Everyone: Chanting Do it again! Do it again!

Ant-name: Could you do it again? I wasn't looking.

Everyone: Yelling No!

King: Now lets start the next event: Raoul and Erik.

Gale: Don't watch.

Ant: Of course we are.

Twelvy: That's why were taping this.

King: Get Raoul and Erik out of here.

Raoul: let's make this event more interesting. How about a bet?

Erik: A bet on what?

Raoul: How about Christine? Who ever win gets to marry her.

Erik: Sure…

King: There is no betting in my arena.

Traitor: Who cares, let them argue all they want.

King: Get on your horses now!

Raoul and Erik: Fine a joust to the death.

Traitor: And they're off!

Erik: Stop trying to knock me off by hitting me in the head.

Raoul: No! It's fun!

(Raoul and Erik knock each other off their horses.)

Everyone: Screaming Boo!

King: You're right this is getting interesting!

(Raoul and Erik face off in the combat where Raoul is chasing Erik with a sword trying to stab him)

Erik: You don't deserve Christine!

Raoul: Shut Up idiot of Music! Singing I' am the idiot of music. Come to me idiot of music.

Princess: I hope you realize this, but you were making fun of yourself.

(On the arena Erik stabs Raoul with a sword in the middle of the wall.)

Erik: That's what you get for making fun of my favorite song.

King: I can't believe it, but this nincompoop, actually won.

Erik: Where is she? Where's my Christine?

Traitor: She is up there in the black and white section. Points to Raoul you be the traitor for a while.

King: Erik and Black and white knight kill the traitor.

Princess: No don't do it!

King: Everyone should we kill him or spare him?

Everyone: Kill him!

Princess: Spare him!

King: Take this traitor away. But first kill him.

Erik: I want to kill him! (In the background, he kisses Christine.)

Raoul: Screams noooooooooo! (Scream lasts very long.,) Come here Christine!

Christine: Get away from me freak.

Raoul: No one likes me not even my love.

King: Now take this traitor away. (In the background we hear Raoul screaming from the whip.)

Princess: Now that that's over it's time to announce the winner.


End file.
